Get a Room
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Jesper is playing cards in the Barrel, yet he's distracted by Wylan getting hit on by some woman. He intervenes and manages to get something in return, yet they're interrupted. — Flash Fiction.


**Get A Room.**

* * *

It was another night in the Barrell. Loud with a dim lighting and tables of drunk men and women, stacked money, chips and the stench of strong cigarette smoke, alcohol, gunpowder and fish.

Jesper Fahey, one of the occasional men gambling away more money than any son of a bitch out there, a man who keeps coming back because he enjoys the feeling of winning. Except tonight, he finds himself gazing across the room at a curly blonde redhead at the bar, talking to a woman, his appearance made him look out of place, his hands were cupped around a glass of Whiskey but since he received it, he didn't take a single sip. Maybe he knew exactly what the woman had poured into it when he looked away for a second, maybe he wasn't a drinker.

"Hey, Jesper, pay attention," a guy across from him said, snickering as he dropped in several cards.

Jesper wrinkled his nose and did the same. Except he found himself turning his head, not able to look away from Wylan Van Eck. The easy smile and the light blush on his cheeks somehow made Jesper unnerved. The woman, blonde, wearing a tight dress leaned in close and for a second, Jesper felt his fingers still and the entire room freeze.

Except Wylan moved back, the smile turning awkward as the woman placed her hand on his knee. His eyes practically screamed help, Jesper grinned and set his cards down and grabbed his winnings. For the first time tonight, he was actually glad he was leaving the table as he made his way to Wylan and the touchy woman.

He noted Inej not to far away, she made herself known, brows raised before slipping away. Jesper frowned but didn't blame her for not helping, for once he wanted to feel like a hero as he looked back to see Wylan trying to pull the woman's hand from his leg.

He caught Wylan's gaze and the blush darkened on his cheeks. Jesper grinned, a fluttering of excitement erupted in his chest as he reached over and yanked the woman's arm from Wylan's leg.

"Don't touch what isn't yours," he growled. The woman's glassy eyes turned wide and she nodded, slinking away into the crowd. When he turned back to Wylan who was rubbing his leg where the woman was touching him.

"Thanks," Wylan said, smiling at Jesper.

Jesper sat where the woman was and flicked the side of Wylan's glass. "Not the alcohol type?

Wylan raised his brow. "Wouldn't drink what she gave me."

 _Smart._ Jesper couldn't stop the grin, his fingers still itched for something and this time it wasn't the flip of a card and its texture, it was to reach forward and touch the soft fabric of Wylan's shirt that looked cleaner than anything in the Barrell.

Wylan's face flushed red and Jesper couldn't contain himself, he reached forward and grabbed Wylan's shirt. It was just a shirt, nice against his fingertips, but when he dragged Wylan closer, barely tipping him off his chair. Wylan let out a sharp yelp, one hand grabbing Jesper's arm to hold him up.

Jesper sucked in a sliver of air of having Wylan's hand on him, something about contact made him shudder a lot when it came from him.

"You have something on your face," Jesper said quietly, breath touching his lips as he stared into Wylan's eyes, the flush darkening on his face as Wylan's grip tightened around his arm.

Wylan's eyes took on a daring look that pumped blood throughout Jesper's body, making the room hotter and confining. He swallowed, licking his lips and at that second, Wylan dove and his lips covered Jesper's.

A groan reverberated in Jesper's throat as he pulled Wylan closer until their chests were pressed together. He lead Wylan's hands to wind around his neck as his hands trailed down along Wylan's hips to keep him steady.

Wylan pulled back, eyes closed and breathing hard. Jesper doing the same, except he watched Wylan, wondering if he'd drag his arms away from around his neck and settle back on the stool, glancing everywhere but at Jesper himself.

Except Wylan's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

Jesper tilted his head and kissed Wylan this time, appreciating the moan he coaxed from Wylan's throat. The taste as their tongues wound around and before he knew it, a slam of a mug snapped them out of it.

Kaz sat where Wylan was sitting, Inej stood in the shadows not too far with a smile on her lips. Several other patrons were watching, faces flushed with alcohol, but mostly at the show. Something about that made Jesper's hold tighten around Wylan's waist.

"Get a room," Kaz told them.

Jesper frowned as Wylan buried his face in the crook of Jesper's neck, embarrassed by what they were doing and being told off by Kaz himself. Jesper lead them out of the Barrel and somewhere secluded to finish what they started. Knowing for sure the burn of Wylan's kisses ignited so much more than Jesper had ever expected, a new addiction, an obsession he needed.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **notes:** _Hey. So I wrote this several months ago and didn't know if I wanted to upload it. Don't mind the grammatical issues._

 _Reviews are appreciated. no flames or bashing please._


End file.
